Temptation
]] "Temptation" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot Intoxicated by the possibility of recovering the missing Asgard technology, a Goa'uld fool comes at one of the outposts of the extinct race, confident of doing haul of technologies. But his greed will cause his own downfall. Synopsis A few months after the collective suicide of the Asgard, the war against the Orii is still ongoing on many planets, leaving the last survivors Goa'uld, time to regroup for the future resurrection. These include a Goa'uld generated in the last years of the ranks of the System Lord Bastet. It's called Lu'chat and resides on a dying planet known as Tenebrae. The Goa'uld leaving caution has decided to attack an outpost near his planet, once part of the Treaty of the protected planets, aware that the conflict between Tau'ri and Orii, distracts from the first maintenance of this Treaty. Sure of his ability, the Goa'uld organizes a massive invasion, bringing virtually all his army left, aboard his unique Ha'tak, despite the negative parerte some minor Goa'uld his servants. Before leaving for the planet of Asgard, Lu'chat will eliminate all adverse Goa'uld to the mission, leaving a bloodbath behind him. His Ha'tak however powerful it is one of those old Ha'tak MK I supplied to any Goa'uld and can only proceed less quickly to its destination. During the journey, the ship is attacked by 'Lucian Alliance, which seriously harms the ship, killing a large number of soldiers present on the ship. Despite the omens and the first dead, Lu chat decides to carry forward the mission of reaching orbit Asgard planet. While noting signs of weak energy from the surface, it decided to start the exploration of the planet looking for any available technology. His reconnaissance teams tracking a single underground structure, in which penetrate, but are killed by the internal defense system. A second team is sent to the surface with the same result, while a third can seemingly disarm the defenses of the outpost underground. The warriors and engineers penetrate the Goa'uld laboratory finding many similar structures to flying drones. One of these is brought aboard the Ha'tak after assuring its total inactivity. The drone arrives aboard the Ha'tak, where it is analyzed carefully, until suddenly not be reactivated for a few moments sparking panic in the room. These are killed by the drone, that just before leaving the room, turns off automatically. Meanwhile, on the planet of the laboratory exploration continues and you reach a room where there are the cloned bodies, but without any consciousness. Even these are sent on the ship and in the attack, were destroyed by the drone. Again base defenses are reactivated when the central computer detects intruders Goa'uld in the core. Most of the team is killed while the survivors are forced to leave the property. On the surface, a shield blocks the conveyor rings tel'tak and the appearance of numerous drones from nothing, remove the rest of the team. On board while the ship Ha'tak, Lu chat despite the ever increasing losses, is willing to study the weapon to drone Asgard but when it approaches the laboratory, the weapon is activated killing everyone there. The Goa'uld tries to stop her at first, only to escape becoming to shield his warriors. The drone Meanwhile creates structural damage in the ship going through ducts and bulkheads doing some of uncompress Ha'tak ship sections. Come on pel'tak, Lu active chat a force field but the drone is able to pass it exploded in the center of the room. Ha'tak the ship goes into a thousand pieces while on the surface the drones back into their console and a few moments later, a glow is visible from orbit. The outpost has exploded creating a 'shock wave across the surface. A short time later we see reappear again the Lucian Alliance ship in orbit of the planet and in space we see one of the still intact drones, wandering quietly. References Asgard, Asgard Clone, Asgard Drone, Asgard Outpost, Lu chat, Lucian Alliance, Ha'tak, Tenebrae, Note * After the disappearance of Asgard, Goa'uld many try to take advantage of the confused situation in the galaxy, to track and plunder outposts Asgard in the Milky Way. * The Asgard technology becomes available to those who have the audacity to track her down and make her own * Many of Asgard technologies recognize the genetic fingerprint becoming active, others serve as weapons * Drones Asgard are discovered in an outpost near the planet Tenebrae * Lu chat survived the almost total extermination of the Goa'uld, remaining hidden on the planet Tenebrae * The desire to own the Asgard technology, the Goa'uld forces to invade Asgard outpost, unaware of the great danger of the still active defensive systems * Lu chat voluntarily activates an Asgard Drone to study it, but the latter attacks the Goa'uld forcing him to return on board the Ha'tak * The Goa'uld is killed by Drone Asgard and its Ha'tak with his entire army, it is destroyed by the drone Asgard. Categoria:Episodes